


Wider Than a Mile

by Tashilover



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: It wasn't everyday someone woke up and realized they could change the world.A time travel fic.





	Wider Than a Mile

Ever since the death of Uncle Ben, Peter had made it his mission in life to ensure Aunt May never needed to worry about him. Peter ate all his vegetables, he stayed hydrated, he made sure to get home before dark, and he kept his grades up no matter what. That meant no video games, no parties, no friends. Peter ended up worrying Aunt May anyways when she came to him one day, asking, "Peter, why don't you hang out with Ned anymore?"

By acting as the most perfect child ever, Peter appeared more like an automated machine than a kid, and Aunt May was afraid Ben's death had emotionally stunted him. After that, Peter took everything down a notch, allowing himself to have fun, but the feeling still remained: he never wanted to worry Aunt May, no matter what.

Peter reached into Aunt May's purse, pulling out her wallet, guilt eating him even long before he touched it. He needed money. The little chump change he had in his piggy bank only amounted to about ten dollars, and it wasn't enough to warrant a bus ticket, food, and any possible emergencies he could meet along the way. He needed this money, Peter kept reassuring himself. Regardless, he still felt like a piece of shit as he pulled out three twenties from May's wallet.

Quietly he tucked the wallet back into the purse, arranging it so it didn't look like someone recently went through it. He stuffed the bills into his shoe, and turned to leave his Aunt's bedroom.

The door to the room opened.

"Peter!" Uncle Ben said, surprised. "What are you doing in my room?"

Despite Peter had been here for over a week now, the sight of Uncle Ben still took his breath away. Peter stopped, taking a moment to collect himself. The familiar prick of tears stung his eyes and he fought to keep them back.

"I thought I left my boots in here," Peter lied. Thank goodness, his voice didn't crack.

"Oh. Did you find them?"

"No. I guess I'll look elsewhere."

"Kay, kiddo."

Peter walked past his uncle. As he did, Uncle Ben reached out and affectionately ruffled Peter's hair. This time Peter had to duck his head to hide his grief-stricken face. Peter had long forgotten Uncle Ben used to do that, and the familiar soft touch made his heart ache. He quickly got to his room, making sure the door was fully locked before pulling out the twenties.

Today, Peter was going to break his promise to Aunt May: he was going to make her worry.

For the sake of his uncle's life, for the sake of everything that was to come, Peter needed to do this. It wasn't every day someone woke up and realized they could change the course of human history. But he knew he needed help. He needed Tony Stark.

Still, Peter grimaced, stuffing the twenties into his Thomas the Tank Engine backpack, stealing and lying made him feel awful. Peter sighed and pushed his glasses further up on his nose before shouldering on the backpack.

Peter Parker, five years old, was determined to change his future for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the best way to avoid Uncle Ben's death is to take "great responsibility" beforehand. But like the old homeless man from Groundhog's day, I feel like Ben's death is an avoidable thing. But we shall see....


End file.
